AzzyLand
Azra Bajrami (born: ) better known online as Azzyland or simply Azzy, is a Canadian YouTuber who owns the YouTube channel of the same name which has over 3.9 million subscribers and over 990 million views. She was one of the fastest growing YouTubers in the world during the month of November 2016. She refers to her subs as the citizens of AzzyLand and she is known for her gaming content and vlogs. While not much is known about Azzys early life, old QA's from her channel state that she has been a gamer since her early childhood days. For more information, see azzyland.wikia.com Rise to Fame Azzy first gained international renown as a cosplayer. She traveled as an official cosplay guest to conventions around the world showcasing her creations, meeting fans and speaking at panels. Her Cosplay got Azzy a lot of attention worldwide and landed her an appearance on a popular YouTube channel. At this interview she got offered a full time job as the co host of “Before They Were Famous”, a popular celebrity biography channel. Her job as a host led her to realize her passion and love for YouTube, and thus, she created her own YouTube channel on the side. Not having enough time between studying to become a doctor, traveling the world for her cosplay and hosting on “Before They Were Famous”, Azzy would post irregularly on her own channel. On July 22, 2015, Azzy posted a video on “Before They Were Famous” where she incorrectly called another YouTuber, FaZe Jev, by the name of Jason Eugene Vonderhaar. This blunder outraged FaZe Jevs fans and in turn Azzy received her fair share of backlash from the video. She then in turn posted an apology video on her personal channel, to which Faze Jev reacted to. His reaction was so positive that this propelled Azzy into YouTube fame and jumpstarted her YouTube career. After this moment, Azzy began to post regularly on the platform and made YouTube her full time job. Personal Life Due to her contribution to the gaming community, Azzy was invited to attend E3, a large gaming conference held in Los Angeles. During a YouTube After Party, she met Jordi Van Den Bussche, A.K.A. Kwebbelkop. They both instantly took a liking to each other. Although they kept their relationship a secret for the following months, it was confirmed and leaked by John Scarce after Azzy went to visit Jordi In Amsterdam. They have since been inseparable since and have moved in together in Spain where they adopted a cat, named Zorro, together. Education Azzy completed University with a double Honors Degree in the Bachelor of Sciences. in both Chemistry and Biology. She continued her education planning to become a doctor, but her plan fell short as she couldn’t stand the sight of blood. Trivia *Azzy has a younger sister, yet we know very little info about her. *Azzy is a PADI certified Scuba diver. *In celebration of reaching one million subscribers, Azzy posted a video in which she presumably ran around Amsterdam naked. However, Azzy claims in the description of the video that it was a parody and that she wasn't actually nude, and it was only intended to be for entertainment purposes. *Azzy has a video currently on her YouTube channel where she has twerked for 24 hours. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views